In the unfolded state, the gas bag can provide a protective effect for a vehicle occupant, for example in the case of an accident. For this purpose, the gas bag module is connected with a gas generator which can be activated by a suitable triggering system, when the latter detects the necessity to transfer the gas bag into the unfolded position.
In elongated housings, the problem basically exists of introducing the compressed gas, provided by the gas generator, uniformly into the gas bag. Usually, a gas lance is used as flow channel, which lance is connected with the gas generator and extends through the housing. Several outflow openings are provided in the gas lance, which make possible the entry of the compressed gas into the gas bag.
The use of such a gas lance leads to various disadvantages. On the one hand, the gas lance represents an additional part which has to be produced, handled and mounted. This results in increased costs. In addition, the introduction of the gas lance into the housing and into the gas bag causes problems because the gas bag must not be damaged under any circumstances on introduction of the gas lance.